superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Marksman
Sean Higgins was part of long family bloodline of warriors in Ireland, but some thought he wasn't built to be a fighter, being born blind in one eye. As he started his training, he learned that his blindness actually gave him a sense of sight like no man before him. He could see in X-ray, infrared, ultraviolet and others, but he could see, not with his eyes, but his mind. He was given a gift know as mind sight, a way of seeing things others can't. With this new ability, he was able to learn how to hit a target with anything, shuriken, dagger, but he was best with an archer bow. He struck every target, every time with absolute precision, everyone was impressed, except for his brother Danny. Where his brother with expert in all weapons, he learned to turn himself into a weapon. Years went on and their rivalry started to grow, eventually they became young men and their rivalry had reached its climax. One night, Danny wanted to destroy his brother and the family that rejected him for his mutant brother. He hired some men, gave them high tech ninjutsu weapons he stole and ordered them destroy his family's home temple. They were able to only find Sean's mother, father and uncle, but Sean was in hiding. The soldiers attacked the family and seeing this fight Sean went to find Danny. He found him in the testing ground that prove them warriors. the battle was long and hard, eventually the fight was between brother and brother. It seemed like it was the end of Sean until suddenly, the entire building was set a blaze. Everyone got out, but Sean tried to save his brother, but it seemed too late for Danny. As Sean got out, he could hear the sound of his brother screaming above the flames. The fire soon subsided, Sean dug through the rubble, but found no remains of his brother. He was a warrior finishing the fight, but the greatness of victory soon turned to ash. He soon met up with Professor Thomas Oliver, he knew about Sean's gift and the accident, he had a way of helping use his gift for good. He was given special goggles that would allow him to use his mind sight more clearly. He was trained to become a great archery hero, once his training was finished, he was ready to fight as the Marksman the blind archer. His first mission was to stop someone called Master Katana from selling dangerous weapons on the black market. He found Master Katana and was going to stop his evil deeds. Suddenly, he saw that under the helmet, Master Katana was really a singed face of his brother Danny. Katana managed to escape with most of the weapons, warning that he was no longer Sean's brother, but his worst enemy. Sean saw the evil that he brought upon his brother and would do everything in he could to return him to his family. He soon became the great marksman archer of the Protectors and felt that even with one evil brother, he had many siblings on the side of good.